A toi, pour toujours et à jamais
by Mixiss
Summary: Une jeune fille va un jour être transformé en un être peu banal. Mais peu importe ce qu'elle est, elle doute toujours d'elle. Cependant une rencontre va changer toute son existence. Guerres et siècles s'accumulent mais un seul amour survis. ABANDONNÉ ?
1. Prologue

Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi ? Voilà la question qui me hantait. J'étais une fille banale, sans grande importance pour quiconque, mais un jour, un homme, très beau, grand, musclé était venu à ma rencontre, la nuit. De loin, j'aurai pu pensée qu'il s'agissait d'un homme perdu, qui venait sans aucun doute de la grande ville et qu'il voulait savoir par où il pouvait rentrer chez lui mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé à ma hauteur j'ai réalisé mon erreur de ne pas être partie en courant dés que je lus aperçu. C'est vraie, pourquoi diable n'étais-je pas partis, après tous c'était la nuit et une jeune fille, aussi banale soit-elle ne devrait en aucun se retrouvait seule dans la rue après le couchais du soleil. Il s'était donc approcher de moi et lorsque je put voir son visage, toute perspective de fuite s'était évaporé. Je ne voulais pas fuir, je voulais tous simplement mourir. Ces yeux rouge vermillons m'avait interdit de bougé, j'étais comme paralysé. Il avait approché son visage du mien mais bien vite il descendis légèrement plus bas, à hauteur de mon cou. Il avait alors penchait sa tête sur la droite de façon à me mordre, à gauche de mon cou, juste au-dessus de sa base et c'était à cet instant que ma vie c'était achevé.

Pendant plusieurs jours j'avais souffert comme si quelqu'un avait mis le feu à mon corps, à l'intérieur de mon corps. J'avais alors compris que je n'étais pas morte, pas réellement morte car même si je n'avais jamais pratiquer ma religion avec ferveur, il était impossible que je sois en enfer, je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose de plus que de pensé du mal de quelqu'un, je n'avais jamais rien volais, jamais menaçais quelqu'un ou d'autre chose répréhensible. Je m'étais alors réveillais et une douleur immense était née dans ma gorge, pas aussi douloureuse que lors des jours suivant ma morsure mais cela s'en rapprocher. Ensuite, des personnes que je n'avais jamais vu m'ont expliquer ce que j'étais devenu, se que j'allais devoir faire et se que j'allais devenir.

Mais un jour alors que j'étais parti avec mes comparses pour combattre un clan qui s'était installer sur un de nos territoires, ma vie à changées et j'ai cessé de me posais cette question, j'avais enfin trouvais la raison de ma présence ici.


	2. Mission avec un grand M, ou un grand A?

-Vous irez voir les Cullen. Ce clan, ou cette "famille" comme aime à l'appelait leurs chef, était composé de quatre vampire la dernière fois que nous avons eut vent de leur mode de vie. Ils ne tuent pas les humains, ils préfèrent se nourrirent de sang animal. A cause de se régime alimentaires nous pouvons pensés que leurs liens sont plus solides que tous les autres clans. Vous comprenez donc quel problème nous avons là. Vous allez devoir leur "rendre visite" et si ils ne sont que quatre vous pourrez revenir, mais si leurs nombre a augmentaient vous avez l'ordre de les tuées. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui maîtres.

-Je n'ai plus rien a ajouter sauf le fait que vous devraient nous ramener Edward, son don nous parait être un bon atout pour nous. Vous partirez demain, je compte sur vous pour qu'aucun accident arrivent pendant le voyage. Heidi vous donnera tous se qu'ils vous faut pour rejoindre le continent américain. Vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre vos quartiers ou aller chasser.

-Oui maîtres.

_Les Cullen, je n'en ai jamais entendu parlais dans mes 150 ans d'existences, et leurs régime m'a plus qu'intriguer. Boire du sang animal. Quelle idée, personnellement je n'ai jamais essayer et pour tous dire je n'y ai jamais pensée, mais cela ne doit pas être plaisant. Les seules animaux que j'ai croiser dans ma non-vie sont des chevaux et quelques autres animaux que les humains affectionnes. Leurs odeurs, aux animaux, n'ont rien d'appétissant. Je me demande comment ce clan arrive à se nourrir exclusivement de sang animal. Je fut coupait dans mes pensées par Jane. _

-Alors, prête à combattre ?

-Tu pense vraiment qu'il y aura une bataille ? Quatre membre dans un même clan, c'est beaucoup et je ne pense pas qu'ils ont pensaient à faire de nouveaux adeptes de leurs mode de vie.

-Je pense oui, c'est vraie que le sang animal n'a rien d'attirant mais Aro m'a déjà parlé de leurs chef et d'après se que j'ai compris il voulait une grande famille. C'est pathétique.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi vouloir une grande famille est pathétique. Et je comprend encore moi pourquoi c'est une personne faisant partie d'un clan aussi grand que le notre qui dit cela._

_Mais d'un autre côté nous ne sommes pas vraiment une famille, juste des vampires qui s'assure que les humains ne sachent rien de nous. En plus de cela Jane est plutôt solitaire et elle ne parle qu'a quelques personnes. Je ne veut pas lui parlé du fait que j'aimerais avoir une grande famille donc je ferais mieux de changer de sujet._

-A ton avis, comment est le gout du sang animal ? _demandai-je._

-Je ne sait pas et je ne veut vraiment pas savoir. Tous se que je veut c'est me trouver mon repas. Tu vient avec moi ?

-Non merci, je peut tenir jusqu'à notre retour.

-Frimeuse.

_Je ris alors que mon ami s'en allait._

_Jane est arrivé très peut de temps après moi, une décennie tout au plus mais j'ai un contrôle de moi-même plus fort que d'autre et j'ai donc moins besoin de me nourrir._

_Avant de rejoindre les Volturis je ne faisait rien d'autre que me battre et me nourrir. Le jour je me cachais dans des ruelles sombre et me jetais sur la première personne qui s'aventurait par là, et la nuit je combattait, seule quelques fois ou alors accompagné. Au début en tous cas car plus les années passé et plus je devenais solitaire et distante. A la fin je me battais entièrement seule, contre plusieurs vampires à la fois, deux, trois voir plus, beaucoup plus. Et c'est dans une soirée comme celle-là comme je les est vues pour la première fois._

_J'avais déjà abattue trois vampires, novices sans doute, quand d'autres se sont jetais sur moi, j'avais fait passé l'un d'entre eux par dessus ma tête, quand les autres se sont attaquaient à moi de toute par, et je ne c'est plus comment j'ai réussis à tous les tués._

_Et ils étaient là, les trois maîtres Volturis, devant moi et en moins de deux jours je me retrouvais en Italie, à apprendre leurs règles et à enfilais leurs toges grises._

_Quelques mois après j'avais déjà pus passé d'autres toges plus foncées à chaque fois quand je fus enfin arrivées à l'ultime couleurs, le noir._

_Cependant elle n'égalait toujours pas les tons foncées que portés les maîtres, et d'un côté j'en était heureuse car je ne voulais pas que l'on m'apparente à eux car au font de moi-même je savais bien qu'un jours ou l'autre je m'en irais, peut-être à près plusieurs siècles ou quelques millénaires mais en tous cas j'en étais sûr, un jour j'aurais ma famille._

_Comme à chaque fois que je n'ai rien de particulier à faire, je rejoins mes « quartiers ». Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de lire. J'étais au chapitre 13 quand Heidi toqua à ma porte._

-Entre.

-Salut ma belle.

-Heidi.

_Elle s'avança à vitesse humaine jusqu'à mon lit puis se jeta dessus, à quelque centimètres de moi._

-Alors miss, à ton avis, à quoi ressemble Edward. _me_ _demanda-t-elle._

-Qui.?

-Edward.

-Qui est Edw... Oh, euh bah je sais pas.

_J'adore mes phrases, pas vous ?!_

-Bella, t'es pas cool fait un effort.

_Heidi et les MECS, une grande histoire d'amour. Malgré que se soit une « femme vampire » extrêmement belle, elle n'a jamais trouvait l'homme, enfin le vampire idéale. _

_Je crois que si ont lui proposerais l'homme de sa vie contre sont existence vampirique elle pourrait tous plaqué pour le voir juste une minute, ou peut-être pas, le temps d'une nuit plutôt. _

_C'est pas la seule a vouloir une nuit enflammé, pas vraie.?_

_Oh la ferme._

-Bella, alors.

-Euh, oui oui attend. Alors je pense qu'il est beau.

-Bellaaaa, tous les vampires sont beau.

-Bon ok. Alors je pense qu'il est grand, cheveux brun et musclé. Sa te vas.?

-Oui. Bon j'y vais. Merci ma belle.

-Mmmh. Tu n'oublis rien.?

-Non...Ah si désoler. Tiens. _Elle me donna ma place d'avion ainsi que des lentilles de couleurs et une pièce d'identité._

-Merci.

_Elle sorti de ma chambre en me faisant un petit signe de la main. Mais au dernier moment je l'interpeler._

_-Heidi ?!_

_-Oui, Bella._

_-Tu vas le trouvait._

_-Je..._

_-Un jour tu e trouveras ma belle, je te le promet._

_-Merci. Toi aussi, j'en suis sûr. Souffla-t-elle._


End file.
